1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal trapping apparatus and in particular to apparatus for selectively lifting an animal trap to an above-the-ground disposition as a result of an animal being caught in the trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of apparatuses have been developed for lifting a trap to an above-the-ground disposition as a result of an animal being caught in the trap. Illustratively, Major B. Marshall shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 322,736, an animal trap wherein a snare is connected to a bent pole which is held in the bent position by a trigger. When the animal is caught in the snare, the resultant movement causes a release of the trigger so as to release the bent pole to a position wherein the snare and animal caught therein are raised to an above-the-ground disposition.
Charles Baer, in U.S. Pat. No. 793,170, shows another form of attachment for animal traps wherein an elongated spring is connected to a post driven into the ground, with the trap carried at the distal end of the spring. The spring is retained in a cocked disposition by engagement with a shoulder on the post so that when the animal is trapped, the resulting movement causes a release of the spring from the shoulder, permitting the spring to assume an upwardly extending disposition so as to raise the trapped animal above the ground.
J. W. Cottom shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,191,124, a fish and rat trap wherein the trap is connected to a spring which, upon the animal releasing a trigger, causes the prongs of the trap to move downwardly toward each other catching and impaling the animal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,427, Lars Angvick shows a trap holder comprising a post arranged to support the trap below the surface of a body of water.
C. H. Dugas, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,846, shows a trap wherein the snare is connected to the end of a rod pivotally connected to an upright and urged to an outwardly extending disposition by a spring as the result of the trigger being released adjacent the snare.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,233,380, Fowler O. Claytor shows an attachment for small animal traps comprising a spring having one end connected to a securing means below the surface of a body of water and the distal end connected to a chain connected to the animal trap. The distal end is held in extended disposition by suitable means driven into the ground. The movement of the animal caught in the trap is intended to be sufficient to release the connection of the distal end to the ground, allowing the spring to pull the animal into the body of water for drowning the animal therein.
Claude Jones, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,176, shows an animal trap having a pivotal rod provided at one end with the snare trap. Release of the trigger permits spring means to swing the rod about its pivot to a position wherein the snared animal is carried above the ground.